the_mystery_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lili Zanotto
Lili Zanotto is an eleven year old girl and a powerful psychic like Raz himself. As the daughter of the Grand Psychonauts Chairman, Truman Zanotto, Lili is a gifted psychic and has passed every test and earned every merit badge at Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp. She is fond of plants and specializes in herbaphony, preferring to talk to them rather than most of her fellow campers, whom she views as loud and obnoxious. A psychonaut in training, she has talent but will require time. She hesitantly joins the Mystery Kids alongside Raz who she calls her 'boyfriend' due to her developing romantic feelings for him. Appearance Lili is an eleven year old girl with a similar height to Raz. She has long hair that reaches all the way across her back but fashioned into pig-tails, with a single strand of hair hanging down from her forehead. She wears a sleeveless diamond-patterned red and mint green vest, a white shirt underneath it, with a dark pink skirt and has black fingerless gloves. She also wears magenta stockings with jet black boots. Personality Lili is hot-headed, impatient and sarcastic. She takes her role as a Psychonaut seriously, referring to herself as Agent Zanotto, and trying to restore control of the situation to herself and Raz. Despite a strong dislike early for the kids, particularly Coraline, Lili still uses her abilities to help them, and concedes her behavior in the end. She is caring at heart, as exemplified by her tenderness towards Raz, and her willingness to set her differences with others aside. Powers and Abilities Lili has powerful psychokinetic abilities, and has on numerous occasions been acknowledged of having great potential on par with Raz himself. *'Telekinesis:' Lili has immense telekinetic powers, so much so that she is able to lift heavy objects with her mind, generate concussive force or blasts, and shield people. **'Force Field: '''She can create a telekinetic field to either shield her and her teammates or use it to lift multiple heavy objects at her enemy. **'Levitation: Lili is able to use her telekinesis on herself to levitate off the ground. She can also use this to carry others alongside her, though it causes her strain due to the amount of people but as time goes on she is able to handle it with little difficulty. *'''Telepathy: Lili is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals. She can even understand the thoughts of plant-life. **'Mental Paralysis:' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. **'Mental Sedation:' Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. **'Mind Link:' Ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual. **'Invisibility: '''Lili can render herself invisible with her psychokinetic abilities. She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. Although powerful entities like Bill Cipher can still see her even when inhabiting a vessel like Dipper. *'Pyrokinesis: She can set objects and people ablaze. Lili has shown that she can even manifest these flames in the form of psychokinetic energy, which is dubbed as Psycho Fire, that can inflict both physical and mental damage as well. *'''Psychic Blast: She can project psychic force bolts which can act as concussive blasts and can affect a victim's mind, causing them pain, knocking them unconsciousness or turning the victim "brain-dead". These blasts have been shown to be strong enough to even affect a powerful dream demon like Bill Cipher. *'Clairvoyance: '''An ability where she is able to see through the eyes of another person or object. *'Herbaphony: '''The ability to communicate with plant-life and foliage. It's an extremely unique PSI-power in that it is the only explicitly named ability Razputin cannot learn. The power seems to be extremely rare, as the only camper said to have it is Lili herself. She can also use this ability to communicate with Flowey, despite him being sentient and can clearly speak, though this was simply done due to Lili wanting to understand Flowey more and sympathize with him when she feels his pain. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Psychonauts